Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a sputtering system configured to perform a sputtering process and a method of fabricating a display device using the same.
Discussion
Conventional organic light-emitting display devices, which typically include one or more thin film transistors (TFTs), may be utilized in various electronic devices, such as, for example, digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants, portable information terminals, notebooks, smart phones, tablets, flexible display devices, workstations, televisions, etc., as well as in any other suitable product, such as, for instance, automobiles, consumer appliances, billboards, signs, etc. These organic light-emitting display devices may include first and second electrodes that may be formed on a surface of an underlying substrate and an intermediate layer, which may include an organic light emitting layer, which may be disposed between the first and second electrodes. It is noted that a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer may be utilized to protect the intermediate layer formed on the substrate. The TFE may be formed utilizing any suitable process, such as, for example, a thin film deposition process (e.g., a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process, and/or the like). A PVD process typically includes a sputtering process, a thermal evaporation process, an electron-beam evaporation process, and/or the like.
Among the aforementioned processes, the sputtering process may be utilized to form the TFE layer regardless of a material of the underlying substrate. Conventional sputtering systems typically include a magnet that may be disposed at least partially about a target to increase sputtering efficiency. That is, the magnet may be coupled about the target to form at least one magnetic field perpendicular to one or more other electric fields to restrict movement of electrons in the surrounding environment of the target, as well as extend a moving path of the electrons. As previously noted, this may increase sputtering efficiency. It is noted, however, that non-discharge may occur in an undesired region (i.e., not a normal discharge region) due, at least in part, to the structure of the magnet. This may cause non-uniformity in erosion of the target and a reduction in occurrence of arcs, and, thereby, the density of plasma arcs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.